Blossom Cane/Season One
"In Somnis Veritas" After the protagonists arrived at The Laboratory of the Mind, Blossom was ordered by Samuel to accommodate them. Upon showing them around the place, the group settled down for the night when Samuel offered to show them the prized possession of the lab, The Contraption. After the group decided to test The Contraption during their sleep, Blossom agreed to do so as well, having grown fond of Atticus Anoethite and had hopes of sharing a dream with him. Samuel refused to let her participate, due to her never having done the experiment before. After a short amount of bickering, he agreed to let her join and she joined the others in the testing room.This was not featured in the episode, but rather serves as a backstory for Blossom's role in it. Once the dream began, she found herself in a shared dream with Atticus, where they were on a date together at a restaurant. After a small amount of talking, Atticus left their table to go outside, where Blossom requested to come with him due to feeling unwell. Once outside, things took a sharp turn as the two began seeing several apparitions. The two started to sprint away from the restaurant, hoping to escape the strange occurrences when a pack of ghouls escape from the place and began to chase after them. Hiding in an alley, they paused as the ghouls ran past, thinking they were safe. Shortly after the ghouls passed, Blossom noticed Atticus behaving strangely, yelling at the air. He then pulled a knife out and pushed her against the wall, ignoring her pleas as he slit her throat. Blossom then awoke in an old barn, similar to the setting of "Awakening", confused as to where she was. Looking around, she noticed three people on the floor beside her. Hearing a loud voice boom across the barn, she looked around in fear, watching as two of the people disappeared into sand and blew away in the wind. Walking closer to Atticus, who was also in the barn and unrecognizable to Blossom, small talk began as they each demanded to know who the other was. During the talk, the barn began to dissolve into sand, with seven hood figures appearing in front of the two. Backing away as the leader of the figures began to address Atticus, the two found themselves entrapped by the beings. With the leader of the group disappearing after thanking Atticus for an unknown reason and the rest of the group being sent to where he and Blossom here, Atticus remembered a die in his pocket and took it out. Shaking and rolling it, he managed to end the dream and wake everyone up. ;"Carpe Diem" After the shared dream ended, Blossom awoke back in the testing room, most of the others still sleeping around her. She found John Fontaine standing above them all, watching them as they slept. As the group continued to wake up, Fontaine pointed at her and demanded to know who she was. Upon answering the man, she stepped back from the group when Fontaine began to discuss with them his knowledge about the whereabouts of Savannah Whitesmith. For most of the conversation, she stood silent. Eventually, Fontaine showed an image of Savannah's deceased corpse and caused a reaction from the girl. Feeling sick from the image, she looked over at Atticus in fear, remembering her death from the dream. As the group prepared to leave the room, Blossom was heading out the door when she was grabbed by her wrist and pulled back. Seeing Atticus holding her back, she quickly got defensive when he began asking her questions, having noticed her strange behavior around him. After a small argument, Atticus began to display strange behavior again, similar to the dream. Once he snapped out of it, he took off out of the room, refusing to talk to her. Blossom followed behind shortly, calling out for him. Once downstairs, she became seated at a table for breakfast with the rest of the group and Fontaine. As Fontaine began to discuss an attack plan on Alchemilia Corporation, Blossom watched in silence. ;"Ticking Clock" At the table, Blossom became concerned after Atticus' strange behavior showed from having a hallucination. She was confused by Fontaine's words as with her being previously sheltered from the war, she knew nothing of Gabriel Alchemilia or the encounters that the others had gone through. Despite Atticus' requests for Steven, Samuel, Wen Li, and Blossom to leave so that the main group could discuss the attack plan in detail, Blossom decided to stay as she thought she could have good say in the conversation. Later in the conversation, Blossom expressed to Melissa Devlin that it may be a poor choice to go with Fontaine as it could potentially be a trap. However, she later contradicted this at the end of the episode as she decided to go with the group if they agree to go with Fontaine. ;"Primo Victoria" Taking place three months after "Ticking Clock", the episode begins with Blossom living in an apartment with her boyfriend, Atticus, much to the disapproval of the rest of the group. With her first scene beginning with the two of them eating grilled chicken sandwiches from a fast-food restaurant in Silivia, their quiet moment is interrupted by a call from Chris Wellington, informing them that Fontaine wants to see the whole group again. Due to the group meeting up at the Laboratory of the Unexplainable, they sit around the same table seen in previous episodes as they waited for the arrival of Fontaine. Feeling uneasy due to the unfriendly stares of the others, Blossom remained quiet during their wait. With the sudden arrival of Marshall Rooke, Wen Li, and Fontaine, the meeting began with a rough start due to a discussion beginning over food Marshall had brought for the group. Fontaine, ignoring the food, soon revealed small cubes from a bag he had carried in, instructing the group to eat them. Questioning the purpose of the cubes, Blossom stared at them, feeling uninterested in eating them. After Fontaine explained that eating the cubes was needed, Blossom began to complain about wanting the chicken sandwiches her and Atticus had. After eating one of them, Atticus asked Fontaine why the group was called to a meeting, to which Fontaine replied that it was time to begin the attack on Alchem. After announcing the plan for each team, Fontaine led the group to the armory to pick their weapons for the mission. Blossom, after examining the weapons, picked a revolver to use. In Port City, Blossom stood with the rest of the group on the pier over-looking Remnant Rock, the main base of Alchemilia Corporation. As the group began to talk among themselves, Melissa approached Blossom, asking if she was ready for the task. Following her question, a small argument began between her and Melissa, with Chris intervening to stop it. After being told off by Samuel, Blossom walked over to Atticus, who was preparing to leave with Marshall and Fontaine. Sharing an embrace and a kiss, the two spoke to each other in comforting tones before separating and each going their own direction. Now in a van with the rest of the remaining group members, Blossom sat in the back, deep in thought as they drove up the bridge to Remnant Rock. Shortly after driving on the bridge, they came under gunfire from unseen snipers, with Blossom screaming at Li to drive the van faster. As Li sped up and more gunfire rained down upon the roof of the van, Melissa yelled for Li to pull over. Blossom quickly disagreed with her, making it clear the group would succumb to the snipers if they did that. With the rest of the group agreeing with her, they continued onward. As they continued to drive, the back windows of the van exploded inwards due to the heavy fire. Blossom, getting wounded due to the flying glass, expressed confusion as the glass was supposed to be bulletproof. Being corrected by Samuel that the glass was actually bullet resistant, she looked down at her wounds, answering Li's question about if everyone was okay once they passed the snipers up. Li then parked the van to examine damage to it on Samuel's instructions, as Blossom and Melissa tended to each other's wounds, with aid from Chris. Hearing a loud sound blast around the area, the whole group looked around in shock, trying to find the source of the noise. Feeling uneasy, Blossom began to panic, frantically looking around their surroundings until she noticed a horde of humanoid creatures rushing across the bridge to them. Li, having got back into the van, pressed down on the pedal, driving towards the figures and causing Blossom to scream about his decision. Shrieking, the creatures jumped on the van and began pounding on the front window, with Li jamming at the windshields trying to remove them. Chris and Samuel began to shoot at them, the efforts of the three removing most of the beings from the window, but shattering parts of the front window. Taking advantage of the shattered back window, one of the creatures trusted its arm through, trying to grab one of the passengers. Chris shot at it. As one climbed onto the windshield, Blossom aimed at it, shooting her gun for the first time and killing it instantly. Trembling at having killed a living being, Blossom started taking deep breathes to calm herself. The group continued to shoot at the creatures, as more and more poured in. Li kept driving, in the hope of losing them. As he drove forward, a massive wall of blue flames appeared in front of the van. With determination, Li kept driving forward, with Blossom yelling at him to stop as he drove directly into the wall of flames. ;"Primo Victoria: Part II" As Li drove through the wall of flames, his passengers continued to scream as the flames tore through the van, internally damaging the vehicle and wounding everyone. Once passing the flames, Li pulled the van to a stop, with the beings chasing them having died from the fire. With Li asking if everyone was okay once he stopped, Blossom began to shout at him, holding her arm due to burns she suffered. After bickering erupted within the group, Blossom reminded everyone of their mission and that they needed to continue going forward. Following her advice, the group decided to get out of the van and continue on foot. As they raced down the bridge and towards Remnant Rock, Blossom became distracted by gazing at the guards lying in wait for them. With Melissa calling out to her, she broke free of her thoughts and hurried to catch up with the group. As they neared the ending of the bridge, a wall of fire blocked heir path again and surrounded them in an arena-like enclosure. Gripping her gun, Blossom looked around the area, audibly expressing her confusion and shock. As the group looked around their new enclosure, they watched as a spiral of some sorts began to form at the bottom of the wall, before disappearing and leaving a wide hole. From the hole, five figures could be seen walking towards the group. As the new group got closer, they were revealed to be androids and a red-haired human woman. Glancing at all of them, the woman spoke up and ordered that they were all under arrest, leading to protest from Melissa. The woman then introduced herself as "General Nabi" and commanded for everyone to give up the fight and surrender to her, as well as give over the location of Atticus and Marshall. Blossom quickly surrendered, fearful for how disappointed the others would be, but secure in the decision not to give up the location of Atticus and Marshall. Following Blossom's lead, Steven surrendered as well, however, he gave up the locations of the two, as well as the fact that Fontaine was with them. Enraged, Blossom began to shout at him using vulgarities. Once she was finished, Melissa yelled at Blossom, telling her to never speak to Steven in such a way again. Laughing, Nabi raised her hand into the air and a pair of glowing blue handcuffs appeared around Blossom's wrists. She was then escorted to a van and sent to Remnant Rock's prison, sharing a cell with Li after being searched and separated from the others. Alone in their cell, Blossom began to show worry about the fate of Atticus and Marshall. With Li barely replying to her and giving her disappointing answers, Blossom sighed and covered her face, stressed. After hearing a noise, she looked around the room and noticed Li had somehow escaped. Calling out for him, she heard his voice faintly from outside the wall. He promised to come back for her and then hurried off. Shortly after his departure, the lights in the prison went off, along with all the cell doors opening. Stepping out of her cell slowly, Blossom surveyed the area. The scene was utter chaos, with prisoners rushing to escape and fires starting in cells. Getting on the ground, Blossom crawled her way out of the scene, getting on her feet again when reaching the end of the hallway. Making her way over to the railing, she looked down and noticed a crowd of prisoners fleeing. Behind her a man came up and wrapped his arms around her, throwing her over the railing before she could react. Hitting the third floor, she screamed as she landed and broke her legs and left arm. Dragging herself to a corner so that she would not be trampled, she laid down in pain, unsure of what to do. She was soon discovered by Atticus, who managed to lift her up and begin carrying her. He tightened his grip around her as a rumble was felt on the floor, and descended into a lower floor. Loud stomping sounds could be heard from behind them upon reaching the first floor. Running, Atticus carried Blossom through the large crowd located on the first floor, trying to lose the source of the sounds, a large bipedal mechanical beast. Scared, Blossom looked around the scene, looking for the beast and asking if they had lost it after she saw no sight of it. Atticus replied saying he hoped they had, before a tap on his shoulder revealed Chris to be behind them. Asking where Atticus had been and if Blossom was alright, he was met with Atticus mentioning how Fontaine and Marshall were missing and that Atticus wished to take Blossom back to Port City to get treatment. Heading down the halls and ending up in a hangar, the group encountered Gabriel and a guard. Moving Blossom to one hand, Atticus unleashed gun fire on the two, killing the guard and wounding Gabriel. After the arrival of Samuel, Atticus ordered Chris to take Blossom, who obliged the order and followed behind Samuel. On Samuel's direction, Blossom was placed inside a hummingbird. With the arrival of the other group members, a scene quickly unfolded in the hangar, resulting in the death of Steven and everyone else boarding the hummingbird. Samuel, piloting, then flew the group out of Remnant Rock, which exploded behind them. Blossom was later mentioned in a Silivian newscast, reported as part of a terrorist group that attacked Alchemilia properties. Notes Category:Role in Series pages